playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Outros
Outros '''are the victory and losing animations that the characters have. They can also be customized like Intros. Losing outros will also change with the Victoy outros. List of Outros (Returning Characters) Kratos *If defeated with ___: Kratos lifts up the Blade of Olympus, then turns it towards himself and prepares to stab. Sweet Tooth *If defeated with ___: Sweet Tooth has his back to the camera with an ice cream cone in his hand and crushes the cone in anger. Heihachi Mishima *If defeated with ___: Heihachi will lose his footing and fall in a kneeling position. Jak & Daxter *If defeated with ___: Jak struggles to stand up, swerving around, and then falls to the ground. *If defeated with ___: Jak falls to the ground as Daxter grabs himself by the neck and then falls as well. Dante *If defeated with ___: Dante lies on his back with his hands over his chest. List of Outros (New Characters) Jin Kazama '''Forgive me: Jin turns to the camera and says, "Forgive me." *If defeated with Forgive me: Jin falls over, as if knocked out. I'll get you... : Jin looks over at the horizon, anticipating the next battle. *If defeated with I'll get you... : Jin appears as Devil Jin and, in anger, lifts his hand up in a strangling motion, lifting up the cameraman. The Mishima bloodline ends here: Jin does a few punches and kicks, then faces the camera. *If defeated with The Mishima bloodline ends here: Jin stands in a hunched manner, failing to hold the Devil Gene at bay. I control my own future: Jin has his arms raised in a blocking position, then lowers them. *If defeated with I control my own future: Jin is on his knees, looking down at the floor with the camera above him, then turns into Devil Jin, looks up, and roars. Erol 'Sweet Revenge: '''Stomps the ground with his mechanical foot while he fist pumps. *If defeated with '''Sweet Revenge:'Puts his hand over his chest, then falls to his knees as if in pain. 'Just Like Old Times: '''Grins at the camera with his mask up, then places it down. *If defeated with '''Just Like Old Times:'Reaches for for his mask, but then falls. 'Good to be Bad: '''Lies in the cockpit of the Terraformer in a lounging pose. *If defeated with '''Good to be Bad:'Appears lying on the ground in a stormy desert with a destroyed Terraformer in the distance. 'Complete Oblivion: '''Laughs as he raises his foot, then steps on the camera, making the screen go black. *If defeated with '''Complete Oblivion:'Seeing a portal behind him, turns his back to the camera and runs into it, disappearing. Trivia *Kratos' losing outro for ___ is a reference to the end of God of War III, where Kratos takes the Blade of Olympus and stabs himself with it. *Heihachi's losing outro for ___ is a reference to an animation that plays out occasionally on the continue screen in Tekken. *Jak's new losing outros are references to two animations that Jak and Daxter would go through if defeated during gameplay of their games. *Dante's losing outro for ___ is a reference to near the end of DmC when Mundus attempted ripping Dante's chest open with his fingers. Category:Content Category:Unlockables Category:God of War Category:Tekken Category:Jak and Daxter